


thanks, cuervo

by mochisehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, bas2s keu hmp
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochisehun/pseuds/mochisehun
Summary: a part of this sns au -->https://twitter.com/mochiisehun/status/1298600535797506056?s=19
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 23





	thanks, cuervo

**Author's Note:**

> part sya ng sns au soooo kung eto lang babasahin nyo med kulang talaga hahhaah nasa link yung au mwaaa

_ "can i blow you instead?" _

_ "ha?" _

_ "bingi ka ba?" _

_ "lasing ka lang eh, bukas na" _

_ "tangina mo naman eh, ako naman susubo eh" _

Natawa naman si Chanyeol dahil mukhang galit na si Baekhyun.

_ "akala ko ba i give the best head?" _

_ "oo nga" _

_ "bat ayaw mo?" _

_ "kasi you are just drunk" _

_ "hindi nga wala na nga akong tama" _

_ "edi sleep na lang tayo" _

_ "chan naman eh, i miss your cock in my mouth" _

Ani ni Baekhyun bago pagpalitin ang pwesto nila ni Chanyeol, now he is on top grinding against the tallers clothed member.

_ "hnnnng, s-stop grinding" _

_ "i will if you let me blow you" _

_ "f-fuck~"  _ ungol ni Chanyeol dahil hindi pa rin tumitigil si Baekhyun hinahalik halikan pa nito ang leeg nya at nag iiwan pa ng nga marka.

_ "clothes off babe"  _

wala naman nang nagawa si Chanyeol kundi sumunod, ikaw ba naman gilingan ng isang byun baekhyun ewan ko lang kung makapag isip ka pa ng ayos.

Now, si Chanyeol is shirtless kaya naman naglalaway si Baekhyun literally at figuratively.

Umalis sya sa lap ni Chanyeol habang hinahalikan ito pababa, papunta sa main dish. Wala namang nagawa sii Chanyeol kundi ang umungol nang umungol.

Baekhyun's hand cupped the taller's clothed dick.

_ "jeans off" _

_ "clothes off muna" _ sagot naman ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

Well, sino ba naman hindi susunod kay Chanyeol Borta Park? 

Baekhyun took off his clothes seductively, he kept on swaying his hips habang hinuhubad ang jeans nya. Thank you talaga ng marami dahil bagong shave sya, mukhang di lang chupaan ang mangyayari.

_ "did you plan this?"  _ tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

_ "no" _

_ "oh bat baging shave?" _

_ "ay bawal na magshave?" _

Nakatayo pa rin si Chanyeol kaya naman lumuhod na si Baekhyun to admire the view.

He held Chanyeol's cock while slowly motioning his slender fingers up and down.

_ "f-fuck, isubo mo na" _

He spat on Chanyeol's dick then left a kiss on its head.

_ sarap tangina. _

baekhyun bobbed his head while staring at Chanyeol.

_ kung ganyan ba naman kasarap pakinggan ungol araw-arawin ko pa chupain to _

Chanyeol held Baekhyun's head para maisagad.

_ "hmmm~" _

Ungol ni Baekhyun habang nasa bibig pa rin ang tite ni Chanyeol.

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun na parang pinipigilan ni Chanyeol ang sarili. They always had rough sex, who would complain about all out sex ba naman kasi?

Baekhyun pulled out at tiningala si Chanyeol, medjo naluluha na, madaming chikinini sa leeg at swollen lips,  _ sarap. _

_ "fuck my mouth" _ matapang na sabi nya kay Chanyeol.

_ "what?" _

_ "i said fuck my mouth" _

_ "baka masaktan ka" _

_ "as if we haven't done it before"  _ ani nya sabay irap.

Baekhyun held Chanyeol's cock upward para mabigyan ng pansin ang ibang parte, di kasya ng buo.

_ "don't complain kung masakit lalamunan mo bukas" _

Pagkasabi ni Chanyeol nito, agad-agad nyang pinasok ang tite nya sa bunganga ni Baekhyun, habang kumapit naman ito sa magkabilang hita nya.

Chanyeol kept on thrusting on Baekhyun's mouth sarap na sarap.

_ "f-fuck you look sexier with my cock in your mouth" _

_ "hmmm~"  _ ungol naman ni Baekhyun.

After few thrust lalabasan na si Chanyeol that's why he wanted to pull out but Baekhyun took out his tongue habang nakatapat pa rin sa tite ni Chanyeol.

_ "putok mo sa mukha ko" _

_ "are you sure?" _

_ "i missed your cum" _

Chanyeol splurted his cum on Baekhyun may iba na napunta sa may mata, sa may balikat, sa buhok, pero syempre mas marami sa bibig ni Baekhyun. Nakita na lamang ni Chanyeol ang paglunok ni Baekhyun, nagulat na lang sya ng bigla itong tumayo.

_ "san ka?" _

_ "maglilinis ng katawan" _

_ "yun lang?" _

_ "why? sabi mo blowjob lang" _

_ "not yet done with you, higa" _

Tumaas naman ang balahibo ni Baekhyun sa narinig,  _ tangina is this dilig? finally? _

Baekhyun complied at humiga na sa kama, dahil medj nahihiya nga sya  _ eme _ tinakpan nya ang kanyang mid-part habang nakahiga sa kama.

_ "why are you covering it?" _

_ "nahihiya ako" _

_ "ngayon ka pa nahiya sakin, i've seen you naked countless times love" _

_ "i have my belly fat na" _

_ "it makes you look hotter" _

Lumapit sa kanya si Chanyeol at hinalikan sya, Baekhyun's hand travelled from Chanyeol's cheeks to his nape pulling him closer. While Chanyeol on the other hand, plays with Baekhyun's nipple while the other hand supports his weight from pressing too much on Baekhyun.

Ang kamay ni Chanyeol na nasa nipple ni Baekhyun ay unti-unting bumaba hanggang sa umabot ito sa butas nya.

Baekhyun bit Chanyeol's lip dahil sa gulat. Habang naglalaro ang daliri ni Chanyeol sa butas ni Baekhyun, nag iwan naman ng marka si Chanyeol sa leeg ni Baekhyun habang ang isa ay di na alam kung sa ibabaling ang ulo sa nararamdamang sensasyon sa ibaba.

Walang ano ano'y ipinasok na ni Chanyeol and middle finger nya kaya naman naibaon ni Baekhyun ang daliri nya sa likod ng binata. Pero syempre, hindi na pinansin ni Chanyeol iyon, dahil namiss nyang marinig ang mga ungol ni Baekhyun.

_ "hmm~ f-fuck… i-isa p-pa.."  _ ungol ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol kaya naman dinagdagan ito ni Chanyeol hanggang sa maging tatlo.

Ipinatong nya ang hita ni Baekhyun sa balikat nya upang mas maramdaman nito ang daliri nya sa loob.

_ "f-fuck chan~ you're cock p-please"  _ ungol nya muli dahil mas binibilisan ni Chanyeol ang paglabas pasok ng daliri nya kasabay ng pagjakol nya rito.

_ "no, fingers lang babe" _

_ "p-please"  _ ungol nya muli ngunit matapos ang ilang segundo nilabasan na rin sya.

Hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang tiyan ni Baekhyun upang linisan dahil sa sumirit na katas ni Baekhyun.

Muling hinila ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol for a soft kiss. Chanyeil carried Baekhyun papunta sa cr to clean themselves.

They are settled sa tub habang nakayakap si Chanyeol sa kanya, backhugging him. Walang nagsasalita pero they both now how much they missed each other. Chanyeol reached for the shampoos on the side para lagyan si Baekhyun, but Baekhyun held Chanyeol's hand para ipulupot sa bewang nya.

_ "ganto muna tayo, later na" _

_ "baka sipunin ka, it's too late na" _

_ "please, ganto muna" _

Chanyeol had no choice but to let Baekhyun, magkayakap pa rin sila habang binibigyan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ng halik sa batok, sa leeg at sa balikat, habang si Baekhyun ay nakapikit lamang.

_ "chan, bukas friends pa din naman tayo diba?" _

_ "hm?" _

_ "after this, we can still be friends diba?" _

_ "if you want us to, baek kahit saan naman ako, i will wait for you hanggang sa handa ka na marinig kung bakit kailangan kitang iwan" _

_ "y-you, uh… didn't uhm… c-cheat o-on m-me naman diba?"  _ utak nyang tanong habang pinipigilan ang mga luha.

_ "i will never do that baek, i did not and will not cheat on you mahal, ikaw lang lagi" _

_ "thank you"  _ ani nya bago humarap kay Chanyeol upang patakan ito ng halik.

_ Sana ganito na lang palagi. _

_ Sana ganito na lang ulit.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos juseyo~


End file.
